A great deal of interest is presently being shown in the development of structures for nuclear facilities, subsea platforms and others which are impulse load resistant, and adapted to sustain winds and storms with wind speeds of up to 300 mph.
Additionally, for the nuclear industry, events of the last few years have greatly heightened the awareness of nuclear plant owners and designs to build towers to reduce the threat of terrorist attacks using explosives and other gun and missile fire. The United States government has funded extensive research into blast analysis and protective design methods and produces a number of guidelines for its own facilities. The nuclear plant industry has not had towers designed which can sustain the maximum reflected pressure and total reflected impulse of a load of a missile.
The present methods were designed to provide a method for constructing and erecting a tower for nuclear facilities or other sensitive facilities which has a structural design to sustain external terrorist bomb attacks and provide a safe haven for the guards or other personnel assigned to provide watch services from the tower.
The present method is detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.